1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and an image processing program with which image data of an image captured under a given imaging condition are converted to image data accurately reproducing the appearance of the color in correspondence to an observation condition.
2. Description of Related Art
Various chromatic adaptation transform models for reproducing the appearance of the color of an image, captured under a given imaging condition, in correspondence to an observation condition different from the imaging condition by taking into consideration the chromatic adaptation characteristics of human visual perception, have been proposed to date. One of the viewing conditions that affect the appearance of color is the white point to which the visual perception of the person observing a subject or an image has adapted. The varying viewing conditions may be factored into the chromatic adaptation transform by converting, based upon the white point of the light source illuminating the subject, the image data to data in a color space not dependent upon the device, and then converting the data to an output image based upon the white point of the light source illuminating the image to be observed.
In addition, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H9-93451 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 3635673 each disclose a technology whereby the adapted white point for CRT observation is determined by taking into consideration the white point of the ambient light surrounding the CRT as well as the white point of the CRT when executing color conversion for a CRT display image to a printed image.